Naruto dan 10 Malaikat
by deadly god
Summary: karena ciuman yang tidak disengaja, Origami menyadari kalau dirinya berada dalam tubuh Naruto. Mereka mencari penyebab kenapa mereka bisa bertukar tubuh. Dan akhirnya, mereka menemukannya, itu karena ciuman yang tidak disengaja, yang mengarahkan mereka pada penemuan bahwa ada 10 Malaikat di sekolah mereka. Mereka pun mencoba untuk mengungkap identitas ke-10 Malaikat tersebut.


**ditulis tanpa mengharapkan keuntungan materil sedikit pun.**

* * *

 **Naruto dan 10 Malaikat.  
**

 **Summary**

 **karena ciuman yang tidak disengaja, Origami menyadari kalau dirinya berada dalam tubuh Naruto. Mereka mencari penyebab kenapa mereka bisa bertukar tubuh. Dan akhirnya, mereka menemukannya, itu karena ciuman yang tidak disengaja, yang mengarahkan mereka pada penemuan bahwa ada 10 Malaikat di sekolah mereka. Mereka pun mencoba untuk mengungkap identitas ke-10 Malaikat tersebut.**

 **disclaimer : semua karakter yang ada di fic ini bukan milikku, saya hanya meminjamnya saja.**

 **Ganre :** **Family, fantasy,** **Supernatural, romance, dll.**

 **Pairing : (Naruto x Origami). (Georg x ... ). (Shido x ... )  
**

 ** **Rate: M****

 **Chapter 1 : kiss  
**

 **.**

* * *

 _Suasana sore di taman bermain Tengu tampak ramai. Canda dan tawa anak-anak begitu riuh menghiasi taman bermain yang setiap sore memang selalu ramai._

 _Orang-orang berkeliling maupun menikmati waktu mereka terlihat di kawasan taman ini. Anak-anak berlarian kesana kemari, tertawa riang tanpa beban hidup dan nampak sangat ceria._

 _"Nee~ Naruto-kun." Tanya seorang anak perempuan berambut putih berumur 8 tahun. Berdiri didepan anak yang seumuran dengannya._

 _"Iya?"_

 _"Boleh tidak aku minta satu permintaan?"_

 _Naruto menelan ludah'nya dan mengangguk._

 _"Apa itu? Jangan yang aneh-aneh, ya!" Kata Naruto._

 _Anak perempuan itu tertawa kecil. Sedikit Menggelengkan kepalanya, dengan muka tersipu, kemudian dia berkata._

 _"Aku ingin Naruto-kun berjanji saat kita besar nanti! Kita menikah!"_

 _Hening._

 _Naruto melongo, tidak percaya. Beberapa saat kemudian dia tersenyum/nyengir, kemudian dia menjawab dengan semangat._

 _"Ya! Meskipun, Aku memang tidak pandai merangkai kata romantis dan membuatmu bahagia selalu, namun aku berjanji akan selalu bersama'mu!"_

 **KRIIIIIIIINNNNGGG!**

Pemuda berumur sekitar 17 tahun berambut pirang jabrik Terbangun dengan wajah yang shock, Jujur wajahnya sangat shock untuk seseorang untuk baru bangun tidur.

"Yang tadi itu apa? Hiiee amit-amit!"

 **Naruto Pov.**

Namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Aku hanya seorang pemuda biasa, kehidupanku pun serba biasa. Namun aku sering di panggil dengan sebutan bocah rubah dan bocah yakuza oleh teman-temanku dan guru'ku, alasan pertama karena aku memiliki tiga tanda lahir di kedua pipiku, kedua aku sering berkelahi dimana pun dan siapa pun yang membuat'ku marah. Kadang aku juga dipanggil dengan sebutan tukang tidur, karena aku memang sering tidur dikelas, hehehe.

Saat ini aku tinggal sendirian di sebuah apartemen di kota Tengu. Apartemen besar dan nyaman untuk kutinggali. Selain itu aku juga seorang pelajar di SMA Raizen di Tengu city.

Perlahan kualihkan pandanganku kearah jam yang berada diatas meja belajar yang terletak disampingku. 'Jam 05.30 masih dua setengah jam lagi sekolah masuk' pikirku ketika melihat jam itu. perlahan kurenggangkan tubuhku, melepas semua rasa berat dan jenuh yang masih menempel padaku. mengambil handuk, aku'pun beranjak dari tempat tidurku menuju kamar mandi.

 **Naruto Pov End.**

Seorang pemuda dengan surai pirang jabrik terlihat berjalan dengan sebelah tangan dimasukkan kedalam saku. Ia menggunakan seragam khas SMA Raizen yang disertai dengan blazernya. Di genggamannya terlihat tas yang Nampaknya berisi buku-buku pelajaran.

Ditengah perjalanan. Terlihat'lah seorang pemuda berjalan menuju arah Naruto. Pemuda itu memiliki rambut hitam. Mengunakan kacamata dan seragam khas SMA Raizen.

"Musim semi, yah? Huaahhhh aku lupa bawa syalku dan jaket'ku!" gumam Naruto.

"Hey! Naruto." ucap pemuda berkecamata itu.

"Eh? Oh Ohayou Georg!" ucap Naruto dengan wajah datar.

Georg melihat sikap Naruto, menaikan alisnya.

"Ada apa? semangat'lah sedikit. Hari ini adalah hari pertama kita masuk sekolah ditahun kedua, jadi semangat'lah." ucap Georg menyemangati Naruto.

"Urusai! Tahun ini pasti akan sama saja dengan tahun lalu! 'Membosan'kan!" Ujar Naruto mulai marah. "Cih! Padahal aku sudah repot-repot masuk ke sekolah Elit ini! Kalo begini sama saja seperti di SMP dulu! Iya'kan?"

"Huh! Memang membosankan terlebih lagi, Aku harap aku tidak sekelas dengan'mu Naruto."

"Hihihihi... kali ini apa yang kau sembunyikan dari'ku!"

"Katahuan yah? Ahahahah..., begini ada seorang perempuan yang suka pada'mu! Aku berencana menyelidikinya, dengan cara aku harus menjauhi'mu untuk sementara waktu."

"Oh! siapa itu?"

"Rahasia!"

"Cih! Dasar pelit."

 **Skip Time.**

Akhirnya mereka berdua pun sampai disekolah mereka, SMA Raizen. Naruto dan Georg kemudian melihat papan penguguman untuk melihat dimana mereka mendapatkan kelas untuk tahun kedua. Georg dengan pandanag malas melihat nama-nama siswa dipapan pengumaman itu, sambil berharap ia bisa sekelas dengan wanita yang menjadi tergetnya. Dan akhirnya apa yang dia harapan terkabul.

"Yos. Hey Naruto, jika rencana ini berhasil, aku ingin kau mentraktir aku makan bersama pacar'ku!" Ujar Georg.

"Hey! Tunggu dulu jangan ambil keputusan sendiri! Aku belum tahu siapa wanita yang suka pada'ku itu! Apa kau punya foto'nya?" Tanya Naruto dengan antusias.

"Tidak. Tapi dia memilik rambut ungu panjang, mata bagaikan krital ungu yang berkilau dan dia sedikit... errr.. Tsundere." Ucap Georg berbalik. "Nah, kau sudah menemukan gambarannya' kan. Kalo begitu aku pergi dulu."

Naruto menatap kesal Georg yang seenak'nya pergian, menghela napas dia lalu menatap kearah papan penguguman.

"Haa~ aku harap di tahun ini tidak membosan'kan."

 **3 bulan kemudian.**

Naruto kembali menyandar'kan kepala'nya di atas meja itu. Sebuah plat nama bertuliskan **'kepala sekolah'** tertera di atas meja tersebut. Tentunya di saat seperti ini ia kembali harus mendengar ceramah dan ceramah dari kakek tua yang tengah duduk di depannya kali ini.

"Sudah cukup, Naruto. Kau menganggap sekolah itu apa? Baru kali ini ada seorang murid dengan nilai dan sikap seperti ini di SMA Raizen yang terkenal!" lanjutnya sementara yang mendapat ceramah hanya membaringkan kepalanya tak berdaya.

"Setiap saat, kau selalau datang terlambat dan pulang seenak'nya! Kau berkelahi di mana saja. Dan yang paling parah kau tidur di kelas! Kenapa kau selalu begini terus!?"

 **Tap! Tap!**

"Sensei! Aku membawa jurnal kelas." Ucap seorang perempuan di sebelah kiri Naruto, menyondorkan sebuah buku ke pada kepala sekolah.

"Oh?! Tobiichi Origami, yah? Terima kasih ya." Ucap kepala sekolah menerima buku jurnal itu dengan senang hati.

"Kalo begitu saya permisi." Ujar perempuan itu yang bernama Tobiichi Origami, segera pergi dari kantor kepala sekolah.

Naruto menatap perempuan itu dengan kesal. _'Cih! Dasar perempuan boneka.'_

"Naruto! Kau belajar'lah untuk mencontoh Tobiichi Origami-kun! Sikap'nya baik! Nilai'nya sempurna! Dan kau adalah kebalikan'nya!"

Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya cengar cengir, menanggapi ucapan kepala sekolah, dan apa yang di katakan kepala sekolah memang'lah benar apa ada'nya.

"Haa~ sudah cukup! Naruto! jika kau melakukan hal seperti ini lagi! aku tidak punya pilihan lain selain mengeluarkan'mu dari sekolah ini. mengerti!"

"Hn." jawab Naruto singkat sambil memalingkan wajah'nya.

"KAU PAHAM?" Ucap kepala sekolah menaikkan nada bicaranya dan membuat Naruto sedikit takut.

"A a-ku mengerti. Kalo begitu aku permisi dulu." Naruto berdiri dan meninggalkan ruangan kepala sekolah tersebut.

"Haa~" kepala sekolah menghela nafasnya untuk kesekian kali'nya. "Kenapa anak itu sulit di atur?"

 **Beberapa saat kemudian.**

Setelah mendengarkan ceramah kepala sekolah, Naruto merasa bosan. Berjalan menyusuri lorong tanpa tujuan.

Beberapa anak kelas satu yang berjalan melewati'nya dengan cepat membuat jarak jauh dengan'nya ke samping agar tidak mengganggu jalan'nya. Seluruh anak perempuan dan Laki-laki dari kelas 1, 2, bahkan 3 hanya menunduk'kan kepala saat Naruto lewat.

 **Tap! Tap!**

Naruto berhenti melang'kah saat dia melihat perempuan yang sama ada didepan'nya, sedang menaiki tangga. Seketika dia tersenyum jahil.

"Fufufufuf~... itu dia murid yang terhormat!"

Dengan cepat Naruto berlari ke arah Origami dan memperlambat jalannya saat dia sudah berada tepat didepan Origami. Naruto melirik sedikit kebelakang sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Apa-apaan tatapan'mu itu?" tanya Origami dengan pandangan tidak suka menatap Naruto yang tersenyum jahil menatap diri'nya.

"Hehehe, tidak Ada. Hanya Saja wajahmu sangat lucu saat seperti itu." jawab Naruto Membuat semburat Merah di pipi Origami.

Origami menghela napas pelan dan memalingkan wajah'nya. Dan tersenyum. _'Dia masih saja seperti dulu, tidak pernah berubah.'_

Lalu saat Naruto menyadari tangga yang yang ia naiki ganti dengan saat ia akan melangkahkan kakinya ke Anak tangga berikutnya, kakinya tergelincir membuat tubuhnya oleng Ke bawah tepat Ke arah Origami di belakangnya.

Sementara itu Origami yang terlambat menyadari'nya, terjatuh dari tangga bersama dengan Naruto yang menimpa diri'nya dari atas.

Pada saat mereka terjatuh dari tangga Naruto tidak sadar bahwa dia mencium Origami, dan Origami menyadari bahwa dia baru saja sudah berciuman dengan Naruto dan Origami tahu, itu murni kecelakaan tanpa disengaja.

 **Beberapa saat kemudian**

 **Di ruangan - Uks**

Naruto terbangun di dalam ruangan serba putih dan dia bisa mencium bau aroma obat-obatan di ruangan itu. Lalu disampingnya ada seorang pemuda bermbut hitam memakai kacamata, yang sedang membaca buku.

"Kau siapa?" Tanya Naruto saat dia memperhatiakn tempat dia berbaring dan sekitar'nya yang serba putih dan banyak bau obat. "Apa aku sedang di Uks?"

"Oh? Kau sudah sadar Naruto." Tanya pemuda itu yang tidak lain adalah Georg. "Kau terjatuh dari tangga bersama Tobiichi-san, apa kau tidak mengingat'nya?."

Naruto berkedip beberapa kali. kemudian dia dengan tergesa-gesa, berdiri dan berjalan ke arah cermin yang tersedian di ruangan Uks tersebut.

 _'Huh? Wajah ini? Tanda Lahir ini? Tubuh ini?... A-a-aku aku, aku ada di dalam tubuh Naruto!'_ Batin Naruto atau lebih tepat'nya Origami yang kaget karena dia ada di dalam tubuh orang lain. _'Bagiaman ini? Apa yang harus aku lakukan?'_

"Kalo begitu, aku pergi dulu ke kelas, bell sudah berbunyi sejak dari tadi." Dengan melangkah'kan kakinya Georg membuka pintu dan pergi dari ruangan Uks.

Tinggal'lah Naruto atau lebih tepat'nya Origami yang terjebak dalam tubuh Naruto, yang terus menatap cermin yang ada di depan'nya dengan tangan yang masih terus memegang pipi Naruto.

"Apa Itu artinya Naruto ada di dalam tubuh'ku?" Tanya Origami keluar dari ruangan Uks dan berlari menuju kelas'nya. "Kalo itu memang terjadi! apa yang dia pikirkan, kembali ke kelas dalam kondisi seperti ini?"

 **Dengan Naruto.**

 **Kelas 2-B**

 **Buagh! Buagh! Buagh!**

Suara pukulan yang sangat keras memenuhi rungan kelas 2-B tersebut. Pelakunya yang tidak lain adalah Naruto yang menghajar tiga pemuda yang sejak dari tadi selalu menggangu'nya.

"Berapa kali harus kukatakan idiot! Jangan menggangguku!" Bentak Naruto yang memakai tubuh Origami, dia menepuk tangan'nya guna membersihkan debu yang ada di tangan'nya.

Seketika kelas yang tadi'nya ramai menjadi hening. Semua murid'nya, entah itu laki-laki atau perempuan, mereka semua menjauh dan berdiri sisi kelas menatap Origami dengan tidak percaya.

"Hey lihat! Tobiichi-san memukul mereka bertiga!"

"Yah!? Aku tidak percaya ini!"

"Wow! Pertarungan yang hebat! good job baby!"

Orang-orang disekitar mereka mulai berbisik dan bersorak-sorak membicarakan perlakuan Tobiichi Origami kepada tiga pemuda tersebut.

"Cih! Kuso!"

"Tobiichi Origami! Berani sekali kau menolak ajak'kan kami!"

"Tobiichi Origami! Akan aku laporkan kau kepada paman'ku untuk membakar rumah'mu!"

Ketiga pemuda itu berusaha mengatur nafas mereka dan berdiri dan berkata kasar pada Naruto.

 **Twich!**

Seketika Perempatan muncul di kening Naruto. Dengan ancang-ancang dia memukul dan menendang ketiga pemuda itu dengan cepat sampai menabarak dingding hingga retak.

 _'Ara-ara~ tubuh ini ringan sekali, apa si Tobiichi-san itu selalu berlatih, yah?'_ Batin Naruto menatap ke tiga pemuda itu dengan tajam. ' _Tidak, mungkin itu karena mereka'lah yang terlalu lemah.'_

"Apa yang kau lakukan!" teriakan seseorang dari pintu seketika mengalihkan perhatian mereka semua kecuali tiga pemuda tadi yang sudah pingsan. Di pintu berdiri Origami sambil memasang wajah Shock.

"Hey! Lihat ada Uzumaki-san!"

"A-apa yang dia lakukan di sini!?"

"Omoshiro! Pasti akan ada pertarungan antara Naruto si anak Yakuza dan Tobiichi Origami!"

Begitu'lah Bisik-bisik murid saat melihat kedatangan Naruto si pembuat masalah. Sementara itu Naruto melihat kedatangan Origami tersenyum.

"Yo!"

Dengan kasar Origami memegang tangan Naruto dan menyeretnya kelaur kelas.

"Tunggu! kau mau membawa'ku kemana?"

"Berisik!"

 **Atap sekolah**

 **Brak !**

Origami mendobrak pintu atap sekolah dengan sangat keras sambil menyeret Naruto.

"BakaNaru! Kenapa kau memukul mereka?" Tanya Origami dengan wajah marah.

"Huh! Asal kau tahu, mereka bertiga adalah anak Yakuza dan mereka berusaha mengajak'mu masuk kedalam kelompok mereka. Terlebih lagi salah satu dari mereka ada yang memegang aset'mu loh~" ucap Naruto, membuat semburat Merah di pipi Origami.

"Lupa'kan masalah itu. Sekarang kita ada masalah serius, kenapa kita bisa bertukar tubuh?" Tanya Naruto membuat Origami berpikir.

"Aku tidak tahu mengapa kita bisa bertukar tubuh, tapi. Aku tahu cara kita bisa kembali lagi seperti semula!" Jawab Origami, kemudian dia melanjutkan. "jika di pikir-pikir lagi kita jadi seperti ini karena... karena.. kita ... berciuman."

Di akhir kata-katan'nya, wajah Origami memerah menahan malu. Sementara itu Naruto berpikir sebalik'nya.

"Aku rasa kau salah. kita jadi seperti ini karena kita berdua jatuh dari tangga bersama, jadi kita cukup melakukan'nya lagi! Bagimana?"

"Tapi..."

"Sudah cukup! Ayo."

Naruto memegang tangan Origami dan menyeretnya. Tapi sebelum itu Naruto di dorong ke sisi tembok atap sekolah, pelaku'nya yang tidak lain adalah Origami dengan memanfaat'kan tubuh besar Naruto, Origami membalikan badan dirinya dan menggunci pergerakan Naruto.

"Hoy! Hoy! Kenapa aku harus melakukan ini!?"

"Itu karena kau yang jatuh di atas'ku!... ayo kita coba." Ucap Origami mulai mendekatkan kepalanya dan menutup mata'nya begitu juga Naruto.

 **Cup!**

Naruto dan Origami'pun berciuman, tidak ada yang melumat atau melakukan apapun karena mereka melakukan'nya dengan tujuan mengembalikan mereka seperti semula.

Setelah beberapa detik akhirnya ciuman itu berakhir. Naruto maupun Origami kemudian membuka mata mereka dan alangkah terkejut'nya mereka, karena pada akhirnya mereka kembali ketubuh mereka seperti semula.

"Tubuh'ku?" Tanya Naruto mengamati Tubuh'nya.

"Aku benar'kan. Kita kembali ke tubuh kita... melakukan hal konyol ini membuat'ku membuang-buang waktu'ku... tapi aku suka, lain kali kita lakukan lagi yah! BakaNaru."

Origami tersenyum pada Naruto dan melangkah pergi menuju kelas'nya.

 **Brukk.**

Setelah ke pergian Origami. Naruto jatuh terduduk dan bersandar pada tembok, dia memegang bibirnya dan menatap awan dengan tidak percaya.

 **Deg!**

Seketika Naruto tersentak saat sebuah sensasi memasuki pikirannya, kepalanya terasa sakit dan sebuah bayangan masa lalu terlintas di kepalanya.

" _Hhihihi... Naru! Kamu mau kemana!"_

 _"Naru! Ayo kita mandi!"_

 _"Aku ingin Naruto-kun berjanji saat kita besar nanti! Kita menikah!"_

Setelah itu bayangan ingatan itu menghilang dan rasa sakit Naruto menghilang, Naruto terdiam sambil menundukkan kepalanya dan memegang kepalanya.

 _'Aku ingat sekarang. bayangan ingatan itu adalah saat aku dan Origami bermain saat kecil... '_ batin Naruto terus mengingat bagaimana sifat Origami saat kecil terhadap dirinya.

"Itu berati dia kembali lagi dalam kehidupan'ku... "

"…"

"Eh?" beo Naruto. _'Co-Cotto... Itu artinya... '_ batin Naruto sambil merenung.

"...?!"

"Aku harus segera pergi dari sekolah ini!"

.

* * *

 ** _to be continued-_**

 ** _fic baru UP!_**

 ** _alur fic ini terinspirasi dari anime yamada kun to 7 nin no majo_**

 ** _bagi kalian yang tidak suka saya minta maaf._**

 ** _saya masih Author newbie Jadi mohon maaf jika ada banyak kekurangan._**

 ** _'..;_**


End file.
